


My Dream Trip

by AmeliaAurelia



Series: Love Has No Limit [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Competition, Disney World & Disneyland, Gay Parents, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: I still can´t believe i get to wake up next to my wonderful husband of 4 years and sometimes he wake up to me and this morning he´s still asleep, then again it´s 8:30 in the morning and the winter holidays just started a few days ago.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Love Has No Limit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072151





	My Dream Trip

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven´t read it´s all thanks to matthew i would suggest you guys read that one before this one shot :).
> 
> it´s up to you guys of course :).

I still can´t believe i get to wake up next to my wonderful husband of 4 years and sometimes he wake up to me and this morning he´s still asleep, then again it´s 8:30 in the morning and the winter holidays just started a few days ago.  
I got out of bed and out to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to start breakfast, after i sat the table hafe through making the pancakes.  
It´s still hard for me to believe Matthew is 14 now and so smart and sweet like me and sassy like Louis "morning dad" i looked over at the door to see Matt.  
"Morning love slept well and why are you up now it´s only 9am" i only asked cause i can see how tired he is.  
"Couldn´t sleep anymore even though i was in bed at 2:30 last night" i nodded what else can i do, i did the same at his age "dad can i ask you something while we´re alone."  
"Matt lass you can ask whatever you want whenever you want love."  
"Do you think papi love´s me just as much as he love´s Angel and Logan" that question took me by surprise i never ever thought i would hear him say that "also do you think we could look into transgender dad" the last part of his question did surprise me at all i kinda knew he would ask about it someday.  
"Lass papi love´s you that´s not even a question it´s thanks to you he learned he could be one" i took Matt in my arms and we huged "yes we can look into transgender but after the holidays alright."  
"Alright dad deal and is both grandma´s coming for christmas or just one."  
"They´ll both coming love and papi´s sisters to" he kissed my cheek which means okay or got it dad.  
It´s hard to believe this young man with my arms around use to be my little boy who cuddle up to me whenever he got the shot, hard to believe he´s my age when i had him and glad to know he´s nowhere hear that and won´t be for the time being. 

A few hours later after Louis woke up i had a talk with about Matt and what he told me and i told Louis he should talk to his son which he would.

Louis´s pov  
I walked up to Matt´s room to talk to him.  
"Matt dad told me how you´ll been feeling lately lass" we sat on his bed together.  
"It´s just sometimes i feel you love my brother and sister more."  
I took Matthew into my arms "lass you need to listen to me now alright" he nodded "you made me your papi i loved you before dad and i had your siblings" i told him "i may not been the father who helped make you but that doesn´t make me wanna love you any less lass" i kissed his forehead "you´ll been my lass since the day we met when you were 4 years old and you´ll always be my lass love i´ll always be your papi no matter what´s gonna happen and yes dad told me a bit about this morning."  
"So you wouldn´t love me any less if i were to do so."  
"What the hell kind of father would i be if i cut you off."  
"Nick" after Matt said that something hit me.  
"Matthew my love for you has no lemit you chose me as your papi and i chose you as my son and i will love you as my daughter as well just as much" we looked each other dead in the eye "we chose each other as kid and parent lass."  
"I hear you papi and i´m glad we did and i can´t wait for our family to come for christmas."  
"Same here love same here" we huged each other and i kissed his cheek.

Harry pov.  
I heard Louis come down to the livingroom and sit next to me "how was the talk babe."  
"Fine he was afraid i loved Angel and Logan more then him till i told him we chose each other as dad and son and my love has no lemit which it doesn´t i love our family so much."  
"Good and you to did chose one another as father and son and i´m glad you did" i kissed my husband.  
"I can´t wait for Matt to open his christmas gift this year however he´ll love it."  
"That´s true it´s gonna be amazing to see him open it and get crazy big eyes."

Over the next few weeks our family came and got settled, our mom´s shared the big guest bedroom and Gemma and Lottie shared the second biggest guest bedroom, 2 of Louis´s other sister shared the small guest bedroom and the youngest one shared with Angel.  
Over the next few days we made gingerbread houses with christmas music on and shopped for christmas eve and morning, while our mom´s gemma and i shopped Louis played in the snow with the kids and his sisters.  
Matthew wanted our garden to be just as jolly as our house and we all loved his idea.  
We bought a tree decorated it and lay the gift under it, all while we adults drank eggnog and the kids drank hot chocolate, Louis and Matt did a father son team up to put the star on top of the tree and i got a picture of it.  
After dinner the kids watched a movie with our mom´s and Louis and i did the dishes "i still can´t get over how you lifted Matt up honey."  
"Well it was the only way to get the star up on top of the tree darling."  
"Not ture i could have done it love."  
"If i wanna lift my son i´m going to lift him Haz."  
"You to have the most crazy thing going on Lou" i said and gave Louis the last plate.  
"Haz Matt has been my lass since he was 4 and since day 1 we had a crazy thing going" and he´s right they do and he cleaned the plate and put it back "Haz i´ll been thinking about something."  
"Which is" i asks.  
"Do you think in anyway whatsoever Matt miss you know who" his question took me off guard.  
"How long have you been thinking about this."  
"At least 6 years" i couldn´t help the look on my face "what gengetically he isn´t mine and remember my own father ran out on me so it´s a natural thing to think Matt and i have that in common both our fahter´s ran out on us and sometimes i do think about how i would had turned out" he told and it make sense "it´s a talk i think we should have with him you know."  
"Maybe your right but after christmas after our family went home and it´s just us 5 again honey."  
"Sounds good to me darling."  
"Now i have a question for you love."  
"Ask away babe."  
"Through the 6 years we´re been together and married for like 5 of them has there ever been a time where you were close to cheat on me."  
"No not even once Haz i love you and our family and i wouldn´t do anything to mess it up i can´t lose what we have" we kissed each other "i think i cheated and had all that sex because i never came close to have what we have" he smile cute at me "i loved Zayn yes but i love you in a way i never loved before."  
"I´m glad to hear that honey and i love you to" we kissed again.  
Louis and i finished up and then i took Logan and walked up to his room to get him ready for bed "nighty night sweetheart i love you" i kissed him forehead.  
"Night daddy i love you too" he kissed my cheek it´s what he does to whoever put him too bed.  
I walked to turn off the light and out the room and almost closet the door and then down to the other´s "Angel love when the movie is over bed time."  
"Dad i´m not tired yet."  
"Maybe not darling but the movie is over in hafe an hour and papi and i let you stay up hafe an hour later longer missy."  
"But dad."  
"Angel one more time and it´s bed time."  
"Alright papi" it only took Louis to Angel to behave.

Louis and i said goodnight to everyone around 22:00, not that we´re tired just some alone time.  
I was in the middle of deepthroating my husband when there was a knock on the door and it made us both roll our eyes, we covered up "yes come in."  
The door open and Matt came in "oh i´m so sorry dad and papi i didn´t know you were well tomorrow."  
Matt was about to walk out "Matt hon we covered nothing to see now what is it love."  
"I kinda heard you to talking while cleaning up."  
"Lass we love you but we´re talk about this tomorrow."  
"Papi please why are you so sure i need you know who in my life" we had the question coming.  
"Alright well my father ran out on me just he did with you" Matt nodded he know what Louis means "sometimes i wonder how i would had turned out and if i think about that after all this years maybe you would to and if you do just know i understand you 100%."  
"I know you do papi but i don´t miss him" he said nice and easy "i know he help make me but papi you and dad are my parents and not some donor or sperm donor or whatever it´s named."  
"It´s not about missing him it´s you getting the answer´s of why and how he could do it lass."  
"Dad and papi let´s say i do it and what if he says he was young and dumb" Matthew says and then added "dad was younger and he was always around not missing a thing so tell me papi what am i missing from him other then he isn´t my dad daddy papa papi or father."  
"Matt love he´ll always be your father honey."  
"NO he won´t dad, papi is my other father" i´ll never seen Matthew like this before "the last thing i remember him saying to me is my son isn´t a girly boy but guess what yes i am."  
I bot big eyes Nick told Matt that 10 years ago i cannot believe Matt remembers that "okay lass papi and i get it and we won´t take it up again."  
"Thank you dad and papi i heard what you said but no need to worry i´m good i got what i want with the best siblings and uncles and cousin and papi your father may had run out but you never did not with me or Angel or Logan."  
"Lass i´m glad and your right i didn´t because i love you and your brother and sister" Louis kissed Matt´s cheek.  
"We kids love you to you both and i´ll leave and let you to go back to have sex."  
Matt walked out and closet the door "that kid is sometimes too smart for his own good."  
"He get´s it from you Haz but he does have a point and the condom next to me just scream use me USE ME."

Though we had a tuff talk with our oldest son, Louis and i still found a way to have a hot night together.  
The next morning or more brunch time Louis and i woke up to something amazing and as closer to the kitchen we got the more amazing it smelled and when we walked in the kids as well as our mom´s are sitting at the table eating while Matthew is standing over at the stove cooking.  
Matthew took after me with cooking, the brunch was amazing Matthew has such a gift with cooking like me and i took after mom.  
Before we knew it, it were christmas morning and the kids as well as the parents were up early to make coffee tea and hot chocolate.  
Matthew was up now and ready to open the gift that Louis and i mostly Louis are really excited for.  
He open the gift and screamed and flu into a hug with us both "dad and papi thank you so much" we all smiled in the hug "thank you for my trip i can´t believe we´re going to disneyland" we let go of each other "when are we leaving."  
"In a week lass and dad and i are happy you loved your gift" louis smile.  
"It´s my dream trip papi of course i love it and for a week and i´ll be taking my 100´s and 100´s of pic´s and get autograph from everyone."  
Louis and i smiled away i love moment like this and it takes me all the way back to when he open his frist gift at 3 i still can´t get his small face out of my head or when he got the big tiger from Louis at our very first christmas together.  
"Good thing you got a cell on your birthday love" i said even though i´ll be taking lot´s of pictures myself and so will Louis.  
"Daddy will we go on all the rides" Logan asks.  
"Yes darling we will we have a week so we´re do everything threre is to do and yes Angel you´ll get whichever dress you want" Logan and Angel smile big as well as Matthew.  
"Dad i found for you from papi" Logan said and gave it to me.  
"Thanks love" i kissed Logan´s cheek.  
I began to open the gift and then the small box as well and inside there is a key, looking like the one i´m already wearing but this has our kids names well almost Lass Angel and Logan "Lou it´s beautiful i love it" i kissed my husband.  
"I´m glad you do darling so now let´s take the one your wearing out and put the new one on."  
"So this is an upgrade."  
"Of course it is love" Louis said fast "it could be the key you already wearing but without our kids names and in this way your not just wearing my heart but also our wonderful kids."  
Louis took the necklace of me and took the old key out and put the new one in and put it on me again and i love the new key and this time Louis kissed me and yes i kissed back.  
We all loved our gift and specially the kids Matthew wished for a necklace with the name Lass which we gave him and he put it on as soon as he open the gift, Angel got a full size lego castle from frozen Anna´s castle, Logan got a new bed he saw one in home design magazine and he was crazy when he opened it.

A few weeks later we had packed and ready to go to disneyland and after an 6 hour flight we were and Louis checked us all in and since it´s already 6 at night and we´re all hungry, we found a place to eat and it was really good to get some food some great food actually.  
When we came back to the hotel and up to our suite, then Matt and Logan found the disneychnnel and the movie Lion King was on and the kids was lost in it right away.  
Even though Louis and i are a bit tired we can´t very much go to bed before Angel and Logan are in bed, about 10 minutes into the film Logan fall asleep on the floor with Angel so Louis put Logan in bed while i´d the same with Angel.  
It´s about 9pm when Louis and i said goodnight to Matt and went to bed ourself, normally Louis and i wouls have sex but because our oldest son is in the livingroom right next to our bedroom we didn´t.  
However the next morning the kids woke us up at 7am and Logan said dad and papi we´re hungry but what he really means is get your lazy boney butt´s our of bed.  
Louis ordered breakfast while i gave Logan bath and Angel on the john, Matt already showered and stuff.  
"Dad."  
"Yes Angel."  
"Why don´t you call me lass like Matt."  
"I have called him lass since it was 2 and he loves it and you never seemed to want to be called lass love."  
"I would kinda like to dad" she said and finish up.  
"I´ll tell papi we should call you lass to but if Matt react don´t get upset okay."  
"I won´t promise dad."

While we ate breakfast i told Louis Matt and Logan even though Logan was if the room, about the talk Angel and i had about her being called lass, Louis woud love to call her lass like Matt and Matthew had no problem with sharing the nickname with his sister, Logan was more then fine with lad these days.  
We began to get ready for the first day in disneyland.  
It was every bit and more then we thought, though we mostly walked around today to see where everything is and i bought a map in a small shop, we did try a few rides like we promised the kids.  
In the late afternoon we were back in our hotel suite, while we drink tea and hot chocolate we looked at the map and made x´s on what rides we were going on and everything else.

We had the most amazing days and Louis and i let the kids be in a competition they held in the pack from kids under 16, get all the answer´s right and you´ll win front row tickets and vip to disney on ice for the family and an outfit of your own choice, i do however feel sorry for the other kids cause Matt knows every disney movie ever made inside and out.  
We walked in to the hall where they´ll have the competiton and their is like 50 kids competing, all between 4 till 15.  
"Alright kids are you ready" the man who is gonna give the questions asks and they all nodded "perfect the first question is what year did Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs come out."  
Matt hit his button a second later "we have out first try what´s your answer."  
"1937 sir."  
"correct well done" Matt smile big he has this in his hand "second question is what´s the name of the song Mal and Hades sing in his lair."  
Again Matt hit his button "do what you gotta do" he answer.  
"Correct again great job" Matthew smile´s so big he´s so happy "the third question which is the 4 disney movie."  
Matt again hit the button "Dumbo."  
"Amazing job someone did his homework" the man smile "question four is what´s the name of the 20th movie."  
Matt again hit the button "the Aristocats" Matt answered just as fast.  
Matt ran the competition down answered all 20 question right, but then again he has seen all disney movie a 100 times and he knows them inside out.  
Matt chose Elsa´s white dress from the sequel and no i´m not surprised, i would be if he chose her first dress, the man who ran the competition also gave him 5 tickets to disney on ice with vip, Matt gave them to me for safe keeping till the show tomorrow night.  
"Excuse me but could i buy one of the other dresses or do you hav a shop somewhere i can buy one" i asks the guy.  
"Of course you can buy one and let me guess your daughter really want one" i nodded with a smile and then the man looked down to Angel "well then princess choose whichever one you like."  
Angel took sleeping beauties dress, it´s her number 1 fave disney movie and i happily payed for it.  
Louis bought Logan Eugene Fitzherbert´s clothes so all the kids has one each and Logan loved it his but then again he love´s Tangled.  
The next evening the kids had their costumes on for disney on ice while Louis and i each had black skinny jeans and a tee on.  
The show was nothing but amazing we all had the best time and after we met them all and the kids took pictures with them all as well as their autograph.  
The hole trip was amazing we had such fun together and the kids had a ball, i just have to say i can´t remember the last time i was this horny and i know Louis feels the same, a hole week without sex, but other then that WOW trip.

When we came home the kids were sent straight to bed in was late and we´re all tired, well ish tiredish.  
Louis and i made each other cum a few time times before we fall asleep. 

One thing´s for sure a trip like this isn´t the last time, however i do know what´s next and i can´t wait for it ;).

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked or loved this one shot :)
> 
> There may or mat not be another one at one point ;D.
> 
> let me know what you all think and merry christmas :) love all around :).


End file.
